powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute Psionic Power
The power to possess absolute psychic power. Ultimate pinnacle of Psionic Manipulation. Variation of Nigh Omnipotence. Pure psionic counterpart of Psychopotence. Also Called *Absolute Mental Perfection *Infinite Psychic Power Capabilities The user possesses absolute psychic power, tapping into infinite/absolute, pure, raw psionic might, and achieving an unimaginable level of psychic power, capabilities, and precision that surpasses any and all other psionic by an incredible margin. Unlike Omni-Magic, Physical Godhood, and Psychopotence, the user's Nigh-Omnipotent level of power is purely psionic, achieved through unique circumstances, or extreme training. The user is empowered by all other users of psionic, and psionic energies/forces, they could be the mightiest psionic being across all universes, planes, and realms, and have a mind exists which everywhere and anywhere. Applications * Absolute Illusion cast permanent illusions on an enormous scale * Absolute Will manipulate all of creation using nothing but pure willpower * Boundless Inner World possess a sentient inner world of limitless knowledge and power * Creation create anything and everything from nothing * Destruction unmake and destroy anything, everything and everyone to total and utter nothingness * Existence Manipulation control existence * Extrasensory Perception acquire information by means independent of any known senses or previous experience * Form Manipulation manipulate the essential forms on a physical/esoteric level ** Omnifarious shapeshift without limit * Maximum Quintessential Control possess massive levels of life energy * Mental Presence have a mind that exists everywhere at once * Mental Plane Manipulation manipulate the mental plane of thoughts * Mentifery turn thoughts and imagination into reality ** Imagination Manifestation bring anything from one's imagination into existence * Meta Matter Manipulation manipulate any/all types of matter * Meta-Possession possess anything/everything * Meta Power Manipulation freely manipulate every power without limit * Meta Regeneration heal from absolutely anything, at a metaphysical level * Meta Teleportation teleport anything to any location and time * Meta Transcendence transcend all limitations * Mindshifting have full control of one's own mind ** Maximum/Enhanced Brain Capacity use/access full 100% of the brain capacity * Nigh Omniscience know almost everything in existence * Omnikinesis manipulate anything * Omnipathy read, sense, communicate with, and control an infinite number of minds across all universes, planes and dimensions ** Panempathy sense and feel emotions of billions or more subjects at once * Psionic Drain leech off psionic energy from an object, creature, or existing energy * Psionic Empowerment gain strength from psychic energies/powers * Psionic Manipulation possess all existing psychic, psionic, and mental powers * Psycho Warping warp reality via psychic powers * Soul Manipulation manipulate souls * Subjective Reality manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality * Unimind be connected with all things and their essences * Xenopsychic Reality Warping manipulate reality based on the thoughts and imagination of others Associations * Nigh Omnipotence * Physical Godhood * Psionic Embodiment * Psychopotence * Transcendent Consciousness Limitations * The user is still psionic by nature, and thus equally powerful beings of different natures; e.g., divine or magic, are still a threat. Known Users *Ermac (Mortal Kombat); via gaining Blaze's power *Jacen Solo (Star Wars); via achieving Oneness *Jean Grey/Phoenix (Marvel Comics) *Rachel Summers (Marvel Comics) *Franklin Richards (Marvel Comics) *Shigeo Kageyama (Mob Psycho 100); via ???% mode Category:Powers Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Meta Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Nigh Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Rare power Category:Absolute Powers